Erica Schroeder
Erica D. Schroeder (sometimes credited as Bella Hudson) is an American voice actress for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime. Biography Schroeder was born on April 27, 1975, in Mandan, North Dakota, and became a voice actress as an adult. She first began providing voices for Pokémon during the sixth season. Her initial major role was that of Nurse Joy, replacing Megan Hollingshead until the end of the eighth season, when and TAJ Productions took over the distribution and dubbing of the series and she, too, was replaced, this time by Michele Knotz. In Bibarel Gnaws Best!, she provided the voice of Isis, making her the first female 4Kids voice actress to return to the series. During her time working with the anime, she has voiced a few notable characters such as Nurse Joy, , and James's Chimecho, all of which she shared with other voice actresses, whether succeeding, preceding, or even both. For the most part she voiced characters of the day or minor recurring characters. In the , she was given numerous important roles such as , Ash's Unfezant, and Ash's Leavanny. It was also, at that time, when she started being credited solely under her real name. In the , she took over the role of Jessie's Wobbuffet from Kayzie Rogers. Pokémon roles Humans Major * Nurse Joy (Hoenn, Grand Spectrala Islet: AG049-AG144, BW127) * (DP174-present) * * * Shelly * Fantina * (DP174-present) * Queen Ilene * Rowena * Mother * Margo Minor * Nicole * * Juliet * Future * Savannah * Isis * Kylie * Paris * Steveland * Marilyn * Princess Salvia * Ms. Chandler * Queen Rin * Glacine * Malin * Mrs. Ripple * Martha * Anima * Morana * Mabel * Professor Rowan's assistant (DP152) * Team Rocket informant (BW008) * (BW019) * (XY134) * Student C (SM019) * Crowd (SM019) * Kid Yellow Tee (SM022) * Boy Glasses (SM024) * (SM089) Pokémon Major * * * Serena's Pancham * Serena's Sylveon * James's Chimecho (AG084-AG145) * Jessie's Wobbuffet (SM003-present) * Fantina's Drifblim * Sandy * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Team Poképals) * ( ) * ( ; ) Minor * Red's Clefairy (AG086) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Jessica; ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (SM042) Other * Narrator (PK24) * Infi Other non-Pokémon roles * Swan White ( ) * ( ; 2005-2009) * ( and ) * Sharah the Ring Genie ( ) * ( ) (4Kids) * , Dark Magician Girl ( ) * Cathy Katherine, Hart Tenjo ( ) * Akiza Izinski ( ) * Lyserg Diethel ( ) * Sheer ( ) * Icy, Faragonda, Critty, Squonk, Critty ( ) (Season 7) (DuArt Film and Video) * Daphne, Galatea, Piff (Winx Club) (Seasons 1-3) (4Kids) * Bridget Verdant ( ) * Hildegard Valentine ( ) * Swan White ( ) * ( : Gifted) Trivia * Schroeder is a member of Voices for Fostershttps://www.voicesforfosters.org/about-us alongside fellow Pokémon voice actresses Sarah Natochenny and Lisa Ortiz. External links * Facebook * Instagram * LinkedIn profile * Wildcat Comic Con biography * Interview with Schroeder References Schroeder, Erica Schroeder, Erica Schroeder, Erica it:Erica Schroeder